


A Christmas to Remember

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack persuades Sam to make an impromptu Christmas road trip with almost disastrous consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 2008 Sam & Jack list Christmas challenge: Sam and Jack are  
> snowed in for Christmas.
> 
> My ninth offering in the annual Christmas challenge. Where do the years go? Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted December 2008

A CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER

This was so not how she was supposed to spend Christmas Eve. They should have been in Vegas by now…snug and warm in their suite at the Bellagio…or at a nice restaurant…or even in a casino gambling. Not stuck in Jack’s truck…on the interstate…in a snowstorm…in the middle of nowhere. Well, not exactly nowhere. According to the last road sign that had been barely visible through the blowing snow, they were seven miles east of Grants, New Mexico. Sam sighed—loudly.

“All right,” he grumbled. “We’ll stop at the next town.”

“Thank you,” she muttered, failing to keep the annoyance out of her voice. He shot her a quick glare, which she returned, before once more peering out through the windshield at the driving snow.

They crept along slowly, wedged between two semis. Ever since Albuquerque they had passed what seemed to be an alarming number of cars and trucks abandoned in the ditch or median and she sincerely hoped they weren’t destined to join them. She shot Jack another glare. If they had stopped in Albuquerque, like she had asked…requested…pleaded…they’d be snug and cozy at some nice hotel, maybe even eating dinner or lying in bed, watching whatever Christmas specials were on TV. But no…they were crawling along at a snail’s pace on the interstate in the middle of a blizzard. Had she mentioned there was a blizzard?

Shivering a bit, she reached over and turned up the heater another notch. The truck shuddered as a stronger gust of wind caught them and Sam braced herself with a hand on the dashboard when the truck veered into the other lane, Jack struggling to regain control. She’d been flung through space by explosions, fought Goa’uld by the score and had more close encounters with aliens than she could count and she’d rather be facing any of those other perils right now than to be in her current situation. Even if she was with Jack.

Jack…she loved him to distraction and he had obviously used that weakness to persuade her that driving to Las Vegas in December was a good idea. Never mind that their unexpected Christmas leave hadn’t allowed for any pre-planning and at the time, the weather in Colorado Springs had been exceptionally mild for December. So when Jack had suggested a road trip to Las Vegas, she had jumped at the opportunity to spend some quality time with him. Which, she decided grimly, glancing at his profile—his jaw was rigid, his eyes glued to the barely visible road ahead of them and his hands clenched around the steering wheel—she supposed this qualified for ‘time’ spent with him.

A road sign suddenly loomed out of the snow and Sam could just barely make it out. “We’re coming up on the exit, Jack.”

He grunted something that she chose to take as confirmation of his intent to get them of the interstate and some place where ice, snow and eighteen wheelers weren’t an immediate threat to their lives. She wasn’t totally sure he’d actually follow through on his almost promise to find them a place to hunker down and wait out the storm until he put the turn signal on and slowly followed several other cars and trucks that also exited.

She rubbed the condensation off the window, the lights of several gas stations and fast food restaurants shone valiantly through the falling snow, but no motel signs. “Looks like we have to go father into town,” she commented. He grunted again and she gritted her teeth, her annoyance with him taking a backseat to her sudden fear that they wouldn’t find a motel despite the assurances of all the road signs or—and this thought chilled her more than the wind whipping around them—that none of the motels would have a vacancy.

And sure enough, she felt the knot of stress in the pit of stomach grow when they passed a Travelodge, a Super Eight and a Comfort Inn, all with the red ‘NO VACANCY’ neon signs of doom clearly visible through the falling snow. Cars and trucks in front of them gradually disappeared into the dark as they crept further along the snow-packed road; the NO VACANCY signs at the Days Inn and Motel Six mocked their hopes of finding shelter for the night. The semi in front of them pulled into the parking lot of the Best Western and before Jack even flipped on his turn signal, the NO in front of VACANCY suddenly winked into life, which left the Holiday Inn Express, just visible across the upcoming intersection.

Mentally crossing her fingers, Sam resisted the urge to tell Jack to hurry when he made a cautious left turn at the intersection and maneuvered the truck through the alarmingly full parking lot at the Holiday Inn. Sam fully expected the NO VACANCY sign to light up at any minute and ruin her hopes of getting out of the hell that had become their holiday trip to Vegas, but the ‘NO’ remained blessedly dark.

Jack pulled the truck under the minimal cover the front entryway to the hotel offered and Sam had her hand on the door handle when he rumbled, “I’ll take care of it.” She hesitated for a brief moment and that was enough time for him to slip out of the truck, a swirl of snow and freezing air filling the cab before the door slammed behind him. He’d left the motor running, so she decided to wait—not because he’d told her to—but because it didn’t make sense for both of them to get cold.

Since she had a clear view into the lobby, once she’d wiped the condensation back off the window, she watched the interaction between Jack and the desk clerk. She didn’t realize how tense or worried she was until she saw Jack pull out his wallet and hand over a credit card. Thank god they had a room where they could spend what was left of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yep, you folks are in luck,” the clerk said, handing Jack his credit card. “Got one of our last rooms.” Jack nodded absently and waited patiently for the man to finish the check-in process. “Lexie down at the sheriff’s office called not more than ten minutes ago, highway patrol is shutting down the interstate just west of here.” The older man gave Jack the room key card. “Going to be a long night for some folks.”

“Yeah, we are fortunate,” Jack agreed absently. He glanced towards the front doors, he could see Sam’s face pressed up against the passenger side window. The clerk had no idea how right he was about the long night; the ice and snow weren’t the only frosty things Jack was going to have to contend with tonight. Ever since Albuquerque, Sam’s attitude had been positively frigid. Hell, how was he to know the storm was only going to get worse?

Okay, maybe he could have…should have listened to her. His only excuse, as pitiful as it sounded to him now, was that he sucked at relationships and as much as he wanted theirs to work, old habits died hard...habits like ignoring his partner’s concerns and assuming he always knew best. It hadn’t worked all that well with Sara and he sure as hell knew it rarely worked with Sam. Didn’t seem to stop him from doing it though.

The clerk cleared his throat and Jack realized he’d been staring out the window at Sam, lost in thought. “Room three twenty-four, you said?”

The man nodded and pushed a laminated map of the hotel across the desk. “Top floor on the southwest corner. There’s a door right here you can use,” he said, pointing at a spot on the map. “No elevator, but if you don’t mind the walk up three flights, it’ll be quicker than coming through the lobby.”

“Thanks.” Jack turned up his collar and headed back out to the truck and Sam.

“Check-out is eleven a.m.!” the clerk called after him. “But what with the storm and all, just call the front desk if you decide to stay another night! It’s not like anybody’ll be going anywhere.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam paused just inside the door to their room, ignoring the way Jack brushed past her, leaving snowy footprints on the carpet as he dumped their suitcases on the floor. He’d barely said two words to her since he’d gotten back in the truck and driven it around to the far side of the hotel—and what he did say was terse, to the point and consisted of their room number. Sighing softly, Sam tossed her gloves on the shelf in the open closet and leaned back against the wall. Her fingers were still a bit stiff from the cold and she started picking at the wet laces on her boots, eager to get them off.

“I’m going to go gas up the truck.”

She looked up, one boot in her hand, surprised that he was going to go out in the snow again. “Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” she asked. He didn’t answer her question and she only had a brief look at his bleak face before he was out the door.

“Shit,” she muttered tiredly, hobbling over to the bed with one boot on and one boot off. Sitting down on the bed, she tugged over the other boot and tossed it over with the other one. Her down jacket was next and instead of throwing it over with the rest of their gear, she got up and hung it in the closet. Since she was up, Sam decided to just go ahead and unpack what they’d need for one night. She’d brought one of her larger suitcases, since she really hadn’t known what to pack for their impromptu trip and she heaved it up onto the bed.

After years of living out of a backpack while off-world, she had indulged in a little over-packing, which given their current circumstances, seemed like a frivolous extravagance. Unzipping the suitcase, the first sight that met her eyes was the red lace and mesh baby doll nightie she’d bought as part of Jack’s Christmas presents—along with the plush red and white Santa hat that had seemed like a good addition to her Christmas surprise at the time. Of course, she had thought they’d be safely ensconced in their luxurious room at the Bellagio when she let him ‘open’ them, not in a cookie-cutter hotel just off the interstate in New Mexico.

Sam picked up the nightie, the silk material soft against her fingers. He’d looked so tired when he’d left…. Walking over to the window, Sam pulled the curtain back and looked out onto the snowy landscape. The road they had taken into town was barely visible, several cars and trucks slowly making their way down the snow packed highway. Sam wondered if they were local residents or people like them, looking for shelter from the storm. Across the highway the brighter lights of a gas station/convenience store shown bravely and she thought if she squinted, she could see Jack’s truck.

She should have been more understanding—and he should have listened to her. Sighing, she idly fingered the lacy material of the nightie she still held clutched in her hand. This was all uncharted territory for them. She knew how to behave as his second-in-command, but as his lover, the rules of engagement were different, and evidently neither of them had a current manual. Sam let the curtain drop back into place and just stood for a moment, staring blankly into the room. Even though it was still relatively early, she felt worn-out from the nerve-wracking drive through the blizzard, and her stomach had been reminding her for at least the last hour that she hadn’t had anything except some trail mix since lunch.

But…Jack would be back soon and Sam figured she had two choices, she could either stay on the defensive or she could go for the unexpected. Détente was definitely the preferable choice and with that thought in mind, she quickly gathered a few more items out of her suitcase and headed towards the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror over the sink in the tiny bathroom and she had to smile, this wasn’t exactly how she had fantasized they’d spend their first Christmas together but at least it would be memorable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack pulled the truck into what he hoped would be a relatively sheltered spot in the parking lot, though given the way the snow was already drifting around the building and other parked vehicles, he wasn’t holding out much hope. Turning up his collar against the wind and tugging his habitual black beanie down further over his ears, Jack grabbed the two grocery bags that held his and Sam’s dinner, and trudged through the blowing and drifting snow to the side entrance. He’d only been gone for thirty minutes and the snow had already drifted up against the door, but with a hard pull, Jack got it open enough that he could squeeze through.

He started up the stairs and wondered if Sam was still going to be pissed with him. Jack knew he’d behaved like a jerk, treating her like she didn’t have any say in what was going on…like she had to follow his orders without question. By the time he reached the landing on the third floor, he had decided that groveling was probably the best course of action if he had any hope of salvaging what was left of their Christmas. He paused outside the door to the room, digging in his jacket pocket for the keycard. Snowbound in a hotel in New Mexico wasn’t quite how he had planned to spend their first Christmas together, but it certainly would be memorable.

The door opened easily and Jack slipped in, trying to keep as much of the cooler hallway air out of the room as possible. This time he stopped inside the door and shed his coat, hat and gloves, along with his heavy boots. It was dark in the entryway, Sam obviously hadn’t turned many lights on, and he could see the soft glow of light from the main part of the room, but no TV or anything else. Picking the two bags from the convenience store back up, he walked in his stocking feet to the main part of the room. “Sam?”

“In here, Jack.” She didn’t sound pissed, which surprised him, in fact she sounded all soft and inviting.

Holy buckets. Jack dropped the bags onto the carpet and stared open-mouthed at the vision of loveliness on the king-size bed in the middle of the room. His mouth went dry and in spite of the lingering cold, he immediately started to harden. She was dressed in the sexiest nightie he had seen in recent memory; red, lacy and mostly see-through, revealing more than it covered, yet sufficient to send his imagination into overdrive. And to top off the whole provocative outfit, she wore a plush red and white Santa hat.

Jack was turned on so hard and so fast, he wondered dazedly if her outfit had uncovered some hidden kink for Mrs. Claus.

“So Jack…tell me, have you been a good boy this year?”

That might have been the cheesiest come on line he’d ever heard, but not surprisingly, he could care less. He’d come prepared to grovel and instead was being offered make-up sex. Oh, he had no doubt groveling and explanations would probably be necessary at some point in the evening, but it was obvious to him—and his cock—that there were more important matters to deal with first. His initial inclination was to pounce on her, but relaxing for the first time in hours, Jack decided he could take his time now.

“Depends on who you ask,” he drawled, answering her question and stepping closer to the foot of the bed.

She tilted her head to the side, as if considering his comment, the white pompom on her hat bouncing merrily. “Well, if you were to ask me,” she replied, rising up on her knees and crawling to the edge of the bed. He moved closer and she looped her arms around his neck. “You’ve been a very good boy.”

“Except for when I’ve been a jerk.”

She chuckled, her blue eyes bright and full of love. “Right. Except for then.”

Lowering his head, Jack rested his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms loosely around her. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I should have listened to you back in Albuquerque.”

She tugged lightly at his hair and he lifted his head; her hand gliding in a slow caress from his nape to his cheek. “It’s not always easy, is it?”

Jack knew exactly what she meant and she was partially right. His relationship with her was both the hardest and easiest thing he’d ever done. “No,” he agreed, “but since I can’t imagine my life without you….”

The look of wonder on her face at his admission was in uncomfortable reminder of his inadequacies in this whole relationship thing. She might follow him blindly in the field, but it was a whole other thing to expect that devotion in everyday life, at least without some compromise and explanations. “I’m sorry,” he added when she didn’t say anything right away. “I know I suck—” Jack stopped talking when she placed two fingers against his lips.

“Shhh…sometimes you talk too much.”

Her lips twitched when he raised an eyebrow at her audacious comment, and when she removed her fingers he was going to remind her that he had been—and still was—a man of few words. But before he could speak, her fingers were replaced with her lips and she murmured, her lips brushing against his, “I can think of a much better use for your mouth right now.”

Deciding to quit while he was obviously ahead, Jack immediately acquiesced to her demanding kiss. When she tugged at his shoulders, he followed her down onto the bed, somehow managing to keep his mouth glued to hers. The part of him that was still capable of rational thought wondered how each time they kissed still could feel so new and wondrous, even as he relaxed into the easy intimacy of exchanging kisses and caresses with the woman who filled all the empty spots in his soul.

There were few things he liked better in life than kissing Sam. Her soft, full lips could not only spout the longest, most incomprehensible words imaginable, they were also capable of reducing him to a quivering blob of jelly—like now. Her fingers were currently threaded through his hair, holding him in place for her greedy kisses; her teeth nipped lightly at his lower lip and Jack deepened the drugging kiss, sinking his weight down on her soft body.

It was good, but he rapidly needed more, and when they both paused, dragging in ragged breaths, Jack rose up and knelt next to her, intent on getting naked as quickly as possible. She watched him, her Santa hat had become dislodged during their kisses and lay on the pillow next to her; her blue eyes hazy with desire and her lips red and luscious and still beckoning to him.

His movements felt rough and clumsy, the buttons on his flannel shirt refusing to cooperate for his fingers and when he finally got them undone, the shirt sleeves bunched up around his wrists, because in his haste, he’d forgotten to undo the buttons on the cuffs. Jack flailed around like a mental patient in a straight jacket until Sam sat up, catching one of his arms.

“Let me help.” Her smile was soft and indulgent while her nimble fingers quickly sorted out his cuffs and then the flannel shirt was tossed aside. It took a little longer to remove his thermal undershirt, since Sam seemed intent on caressing each part of his abdomen and chest that was exposed as the shirt crept slowly up his chest and finally over his head.

Jack moved to pull her back into his arms then, but she evaded him and before he could react, she pushed him back down onto the bed. Which really wasn’t such a bad place to be, he decided, when she immediately started to work on his belt buckle. The mattress was surprisingly comfortable for a hotel and Jack relaxed—at least as much as having Sam’s hands brushing at his erection while she worked—allowed him. Trying to distract himself, he commented, “Nice outfit.”

Sam looked up from her task, giving him an unobstructed view of her cleavage, and flashed him a brilliant smile. “Glad you like it.”

“Thought for a minute I’d walked in the wrong room.” He hissed, drawing in his breath as she carefully—and slowly—lowered the zipper on his pants.

“Did you now?”

“Yeah, I thought maybe you were expecting Santa Claus.”

She laughed and he lifted his hips when her hands went to the waistband, tugging his pants and boxers down over his hips, lightly running a finger down his developing erection. “I can assure you, Jack,” she told him, “I don’t have a thing for Santa Claus.”

“Glad to hear it,” he managed to choke out when she continued to stroke his cock. And then he couldn’t speak at all when her lips closed around him. He was a pretty simple guy and nothing got him harder faster than the sight, and feel, of Sam’s mouth and lips on him. About the only thing that was better, he decided hazily, was when he was buried deep insider her and watching her come apart in his arms.

“Sam,” he groaned, one of his hands catching hers. She stopped and looked up at him and her lips curved in a slow smile, clearly reading the intent in his eyes. She rose up over him, still wearing the lacy nightie and straddled his hips. The silky material brushed against him and he groaned again.

“Like that?” she murmured, leaned down, the gauzy fabric floating over him while she kissed him.

Jack ran his hands down her back, trying to figure out how the damn nightie came off before finally giving up and tugging on the straps. She laughed huskily and shifted against him, pressing her belly against his penis while she slid her arms out of the straps. Ignoring the exquisite pressure on his cock, Jack pulled her back down, his lips fastening eagerly one exposed nipple.

Sam moved again, shifting further up his body and this time, he felt the smooth satin of the thong panty she wore rubbing against his cock. He quickly figured out what she wanted and he helped her, pressing his hips firmly against her while she moved rhythmically against him.  
It was the most exquisite form of torture; he sucked and nipped at her breasts, trying to distract himself from the intense pressure he felt building his penis. He heard her breath hitch and she whimpered, her movements more frantic and Jack grabbed her ass, helping her. His endeavors were rewarded when she ground herself down against him, sobbing his name and her entire body shuddering.

Sam finally went limp against him, her face buried in his throat. It was hard to concentrate, surrounded as he was with the scent and feel of her, her breasts smashed against his chest and his cock still held securely between their bodies. Jack ran his hands soothingly down her back, yet again running into the lace and gauze and after a few experimental tugs, he gave up on removing it completely. At the small of her back though, he felt the material of the thong and with minimal help from Sam he managed to tug that annoying scrap of cloth off her.

The satin against his cock had been nice, but it was nothing compared to the feel of her hot flesh. With only one thing on his mind, Jack closed his arms around her, intent on rolling them over and finally burying his cock deep insider her when she wiggled out of his embrace and once more straddled his hips, looking down at him. She looked totally wanton with the lacy nightie bunched up beneath her breasts and the gauzy skirt flowing down around her.

“Sam,” he pleaded, reaching for her and she smiled lazily.

“Don’t worry, Jack. You’ve been a good boy.”

He groaned when she shifted and his hands gripped her hips, sure she was going to move off him, but she merely grabbed the Santa hat, abandoned on the pillow next to his him, putting it back on her head.

God…he’d never be able to see one of those damn hats again without remembering how she looked, half naked over him, her hand cool against his heated flesh as she sank down on him, finally taking him into her snug body. He would have come almost immediately if he hadn’t been determined to draw the pleasure out as long as possible. And Sam seemed intent on taking her time, moving leisurely over him, her hips rocking against him and her internal muscles clenching around him a way destined to drive him crazy.

She looked so hot; her breasts swaying when she moved; the pompom on the hat bouncing against her shoulder with the same rhythm. But like all good things, it couldn’t last and before Jack knew it, his body took over. Hard hands gripped her hips and he thrust against her almost desperately, a low groan escaping from him as he felt his orgasm tear through him.

“God, Sam,” he groaned, tremors still racing through him when he felt her carefully settle on top of him and pull the covers up over them. He was aware enough however, to realize she’d finally removed the nightie and he held her tight against him, nuzzling her neck.

“Good?” she murmured softly, one hand stroking his hair.

He grunted. “If it was any better, I’d be dead.” She didn’t say anything, merely pressing a kiss to his cheek, before once more nestling back against him. It felt so perfect to hold her and Jack just stroked her back, savoring the moment, when he heard a low rumble and gurgle coming from…. “Sam?”

She laughed and he reluctantly let his arms fall from around her when she sat up, her breasts moving delectably when she raised her arms, straightening the Santa hat she still wore. She smiled down at him. “I hope you brought some food back. I’m starving!” And as if to emphasize her comment, her stomach growled again.

Jack grinned and sat up, scrambling past her to the foot of the bed, where he reached down and managed to snag the two bags of groceries he’d bought at the convenience store. Sam sat back against the head board now, her nightie once more pulled into place over her breasts, the red and white still perched on her head. Even though he was disappointed that her breasts were once again covered, he also knew their picnic in bed would be less distracting, at least for him.

“Well?” she asked eagerly, reaching for one of the bags.

“Hang on,” he said, batting her hands away. Rummaging around, he pulled out two of the prepackaged deli sandwiches he’d bought. “Turkey,” he read off one, “or roast beef?”

“Turkey,” she said, snatching the sandwich out of his hand and immediately opening it. Jack smiled as she started eating, ripping open the bag of chips he’d bought and opening a diet soda for her, along with his bottle of water. Jack peeled back the cellophane off his sandwich, sniffing a bit suspiciously at the roast beef and cheese sandwich before deciding it was okay.

“This isn’t exactly how I imagined we’d spend this Christmas Eve,” he commented, taking a bite of the sandwich.

“Me either,” she agreed, reaching for the chips. “But I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Jack looked at her, her blue eyes were sincere and so full of love, and he wondered again how he’d gotten so fortunate to have her in his life and was eternally grateful that she put up with him—in all his moods. Leaning forward, he swallowed quickly and brushed his lips tenderly against hers. “Where would I be without you?”

Sam grinned, her eyes twinkling. “Stuck in a ditch just west of here, I imagine.”

After a stunned moment, Jack shook his head and laughed, it was rapidly becoming obvious to him that this was one Christmas memory that would live on forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam kept her eyes closed and snuggled closer to Jack, trying to ignore the sounds of doors opening and closing and footsteps in the hallway that signaled it was morning and the other occupants of the hotel were coming to life. Which worked for about five more minutes until the covers were suddenly thrown back, the mattress shifted and Jack got out of bed. Scrambling to pull the covers back up over her, Sam opened her eyes, annoyance with his abrupt departure tempered somewhat by the magnificent view of his naked back-side.

“Jack,” she complained, “what are you doing?”

“Just checking the weather.” He pulled back one side of the curtains and stood looking out into the early morning darkness.

She sat up, clutching the sheet around her. It was barely six a.m., the sun wouldn’t be up for another hour and a half at least and she was too far away from the window to tell if it was still snowing. “So?” she asked, not willing to get out of the warm bed just yet.

He let the curtain fall back into place and turned to face her. “It’s not snowing anymore and it looks like the plows have been out.” He shrugged. “We can head out once it’s light out, be in Vegas in time for dinner.”

“Sounds good,” she agreed; maybe they could salvage some of their Christmas after all. “What shall we do until then? Get some breakfast?”

Jack’s lips curved in that sexy smile that always made her knees go weak. Sam wouldn’t have guessed there was enough space in the hotel room for him to saunter back over to the bed, but somehow he managed to do just that, looking incredibly sexy. He stopped at the foot of the bed and she looked at him quizzically when he suddenly bent down…and picked up the Santa hat off the floor—she wasn’t sure when, or how, it had gotten there—and placed it at a haphazard angle on his head.

“Oh,” he drawled, leering at her like some deranged Santa’s helper. “I’m sure we can think of something to pass the time.”

THE END


End file.
